Lee Thompson Young
'Lee Thompson Young ' (February 1, 1984 - August 19, 2013) was an American actor. He is perhaps best known for his teenage role as the title character on the Disney Channel television series The Famous Jett Jackson. He voiced Jermaine in the Xiaolin Showdown series. Information Early life Young was born in Columbia, South Carolina, the son of Velma (née Love) and Tommy Scott Young. He was in the second grade when his parents' marriage ended, and he went to live with his mother. At age ten, he portrayed Martin Luther King in a play called A Night of Stars and Dreams by Dwight Woods, and the Phillis Wheatley Repertory Theater of Greenville, South Carolina. It was then that Lee decided he wanted to become an actor. After doing community theater for a while, he traveled to New York during the spring break of 1996 and secured an agent. Career Young moved to New York that June, but it was not until the next year that he auditioned for the part of Jett Jackson in The Famous Jett Jackson. Lee filmed the pilot and found out in June 1998 from The Disney Channel that the show had been picked up. It later went on to become a Disney movie in June 2001. In 1999, Lee starred in Johnny Tsunami, another Disney Channel Original Movie, as Sam Sterling (a major character). The movie was successful, but Lee did not reprise the role in the sequel, Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board. After the cancellation of The Famous Jett Jackson, Young had guest spots in CBS's The Guardian. He had a part in the movie Friday Night Lights portraying Chris Comer and a part in the Jamie Foxx movie Redemption: The Stan Tookie Williams Story. Lee appeared on UPN's TV drama South Beach. He portrayed Victor Stone (known in DC Comics as Cyborg) in a fifth season episode of the television series Smallville in 2006. He reprised his character in the Season Six episode "Justice", which aired on January 18, 2007, and again in the Season Nine finale "Salvation", which aired on May 14, 2010. Young appeared in the feature film Akeelah and the Bee, playing Akeelah's brother Devon. He played National Guard rookie, Delmar, in The Hills Have Eyes 2. In 2009, Young played a cocky surgical intern in the hit comedy show, Scrubs. It is revealed that his character was an overweight child. The character becomes involved in a romance with one of the medical interns. Young played the role of Al Gough an FBI agent, in the new ABC Television Drama FlashForward. He was written off the show in episode 7, when his character committed suicide to prevent the death of an innocent civilian. He currently plays Barry Frost, partner of Jane Rizzoli (Angie Harmon) on the TNT drama Rizzoli & Isles, and made an appearance on the Fox drama The Good Guys as the brother and business partner of an arms dealer. Young also starred in Sugababes video for their 2009 single "About A Girl". Personal life Young graduated with Honors from the University of Southern California, majoring in Cinematic Arts. Young enjoys writing and helped write the screenplay for the future called Mano. In a August 2012 interview with FHN magazine Lee Thompson Young disclosed that he is single. He also stated that he is still carrying feelings for an ex girlfriend "Genia". Genia was/is a popular model in the state of Colorado when the latter was a teenager. Lee mentioned that the two had a very young and serious relationship but are no longer dating. They are currently friends with no romantic involvement. The model he mentioned only as "Genia" has moved on since her break up with Lee and is now happily married. Though he admitted he is still in love and still has feelings for her beyond friendship, the two are only friends and have both moved on with separate relationships. They do not speak as often but he wishes her the best. Death On August 19, 2013, Young failed to show up for filming an episode of Rizzoli & Isles. Police were called to check on him at his Los Angeles apartment, where he was found dead. His manager then confirmed the actor took his own life and said, "It is with great sadness that I announce that Lee Thompson Young tragically took his own life this morning ... Lee was more than just a brilliant young actor, he was a wonderful and gentle soul who will be truly missed." Police at this time have not yet released an official cause of death. Young was 29 years old. Roles in Xiaolin Showdown *Jermaine Other Roles Filmography *Silver (2012)...Detective Brent Rayson *The Hills Have Eyes 2 (2007) - Private Delmar Reed *Akeelah and the Bee (2006) - Devon *Friday Night Lights (2004) - Chris Comer *Redemption: The Stan Tookie Williams Story (2004) - Charles Becnel *Jett Jackson: The Movie (2001) - Jett Jackson *Johnny Tsunami (1999) - Sam Sterling Category:Voice Actors Category:Deceased Category:Deceased voice cast members